Our Dreams on the Future
by Ira Iranee KimPark
Summary: Yeoja-yeoja saintis datang ke tahun 2006 menggunakan mesin waktu untuk melihat boyband Super Junior pada masa itu. Tunjuan yeoja-yeoja tadi adalah mempertahankan jumlah member 13 orang dan rahasia mereka di masa depan! Apakah tujuan ini terwujud?


Annyeong haseyo chingudeul! Ira sang author baru menunjukkan FF saya yang terbaru ^,^ *thor, loe curhat?*. Disini juga ada eonni lhoo! #promosigoyanggayung XD

Oke, daripada banya cekcok mulut yang menyebabkan KDRT (?) mulai Ffnyaa! XD

Cast:

Ira Sonelfshawol Spenzholic as Kim Ranee.

Shafira Dinnar as Choi Haena.

Nurul Awalia as Lee Sangmi.

Laras Maniesh as Park Soohee.

Yuniar Andaresta as Han Yunra.

Salsa Cacha as Jung Jewon.

Fatimah Ratna as Hwang Hyukki.

Vindira Putri as Kwon Soora.

Ayu Ting Ting as Baek Heemin.

Super Junior 12 (Kyu belum masuk), and the other cast.

~Our Dreams on the Future~

XX bulan XX tahun 2012.

"Omoo! Haenaa! Elo ngapain disituu?" teriak Hyukki. Yang diteriaki pun santai santai doang.

"Emang kenapa kalo gue disini? Elo iri?" tanya Haena.

"Bukan gitu pabbo! Masalahnya, elo dicari Heemin eonni!" kata Hyukki emosi.

"Gue tahu. Elo bisa nggak gak pake marah2? Pusing gue dengerin elo marah2 terus kayak ahjumma ahjumma rol2an (?) yang di film Kungfu Hustle, tau nggak?" omel Haena.

"Hoi hoi, rame ae!" sela Soora.

"GET OUT OF US! JANGAN GANGGU KAMI!"

"Oi oi, apaan sih? Rame mulu. Kalian nggak malu diliatin tetangga?" sela Heemin yang datang bersama Ranee, Yunra dan Jewon.

"Hahh, biasa eonn mereka berdua selalu ribut," jelas Jewon.

"Aish, udahlah berantem mulu. Soohee sama Sangmi udah nunggu di lab sampe gosong gara2 kalian," kata Heemin sambil memberi sinyal mengajak mereka ke lab.

Ke-sembilan yeoja tadi adalah ilmuwan muda yang masih berumur belasan tahun. Mereka juga tergabung di K-Popers, khususnya Elf. Banyak penemuan-penemuan baru yang mereka buat untuk masyarakat Seoul.

Kembali ke cerita, Soohee yang sudah menghitam kena oli mesin. Sangmi tambah parah, rambut berdiri, kulit gosong dan baju lusuh (?) karena sempat kesetrum (?).

"Biar kutebak, percobaan yang gagal bisa kutebak dari penampilan kalian," kata Yunra.

"Hampir selesai, tapi selalu gagal lagi. Hasuuuuu! Susah banget sihh," omel Soohee. Sangmi hanya memonyongkan bibirnya. #haha

"Hmm, ini letak accinya salah. Kamu jadi kesetrum Sangmi. Emang sih, butuh waku lama buat bikin begini," kata Heemin sambil membetulkan posisi accinya.

"Kami bantu apa eonn?" tanya Soora.

"Anu, bantu masang besi-besi itu sesuai denah. Biar aku sama Soohee yang ngatur mesinnya. Ini hampir selesai," kata Heemin.

"Ne, eonni!" kata dongsaengdeul Heemin.

.

.

Jamdeun ne gaseumi kkae-eonago itji

Haetsari haneul arae sarajil ddae

Barami sesang soge eobseojil ddae

Badaga morae cheoreom mallagal ddae

Geu ddae nan i sarangeul pogihalke

Geunyeoneun wanbyeokhan shinui pijomul

Geunyeoneun wanjeonhan namanui pisache

Oh! Taewanmi. Nae shimjang jonjaereul

Oh! My Lady Naege ilkkaewooji Woo Wo u O

Geunyeoui nunsseob gwa du nun, geunyeoui yeop seon gwa mokseon

Geunyeoui geu areumdawoon Oh! Taewanmi

.

.

"Horreee! Sudah jadii!" kata ke-8 yeoja itu girang. Sebuah mesin waktu yang mirip ufo yang cukup luas bisa menampung ke sembilan yeoja itu. #bayangin aja mesin waktu doraemon :p

"Akhirnya sudah 4 tahun kita berusaha. Itu membawa hasil. Kamsahamnida, dongsaengdeul, ^^" kata Heemin ramah.

"Eonni juga yang selalu membimbing kami sampai sekarang. Kita sudah sama-sama berusaha," kata Haena.

"Nah, sekarang kita mau kemana? Masa depan? Masa lalu? Atau masa tengah (?) ?" tanya Sangmi.

"Masa depan! Pingin lihat dunia setelah globalisasi!" usul Soora.

"Masa lalu aja, kalau menurutku, .-." kata Jewon.

"Masa depan? Ahh, ngeri. Aku nggak mau. Kalo masa lalu, masa lalunya siapa?" tanya Ranee. Semuanya menaikkan bahu mereka.

.

.

Gee gee gee! Sudah jam 12 malam! Gee gee gee! Sudah jam 12 malam!

.

.

Bunyi jam bandul Heemin berbunyi.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang. Ini sudah larut malam. Aku takut kalian dicari orang tua kalian. Kamsahamnida, ^^" kata Heemin.

"Ne, eonni,"

~oooOOOooo~

2 hari kemudian.

"EONNI! KITA SUDAH SIAAPP!" kata ke-8 yeoja tersebut sambil membawa tas kecil. Heemin yang lagi minum soda pun sodanya tumpah dan nyembur kaca (?).

"Masanya saja belum ditentukan. Kalian siap apa?" tanya Heemin aneh.

"Kami ingin ke masa lalu Super Junior! Itu lho, yang 5 bulan sesudah debut!" kata Hyukki.

"Ne, aku mau kesana juga. Waktu itu kami masih kecil kan?" kata Yunra dan Soora.

"Izinkan kami eonni!" kata Haena, Sangmi dan Soohee.

"Selain itu, kami juga ingin melihat cupu-cupunya Super Junior!" kata Ranee.

"Ne, betul!" kata Jewon membetulkan.

"Kalian membuatku pusing! Baik aku pertimbangkan dulu! Kalian silakan menikmati sodanya," kata Heemin lalu masuk ke labnya. Yang lain hanya menunggu jawaban kakak kelasnya itu.

5 menit kemudian,

"Hei, tunggu apalagi? Ayo cepat berangkat!" kata Heemin dari pintu lab.

"Lho, eonni? Jadi...," tanya Yunra.

"Ayo! Kita ke Super Junior!"

"HOEE? YEAHHH!" teriak semua yeoja itu lalu bergegas ke lab.

"Oke kita atur formatnya. Apa tadi? Super Junior 5 bulan setelah debut?" tanya Heemin. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Umm, eonn. Gimana caranya nyimpen pesawat ini? Secara, ini mirip sama ufo," tanya Ranee.

"Ada. Mirip kapsul. Pas dibuka, langsung pesawat ini masuk kedalamnya. Kalo mau ngeluarin, ya sama aja, ^^" jelas Heemin. Semua saintis yang cantik-cantik itupun masuk kedalam pesawat yang pake ac alami (?) #angin donk?

.

.

Keobi naseo shijakjocha anhae bwahtdamyeon

Geudaen tudeoldaeji mara jom

GG

Jujeohamyeon gihwehneun modu neoreul bikyeoga

Gaseum pyeogo nawa bwara jom

T R X

Bring the boys out

Yeah~ You know~

B-Bring the boys out

We bring the boys out (x2) Yeah~

B-Bring the boys out

Sunrie majchwo saneun geot

Neon gildeulyeojyeo beoryeonni

Gwaehnchanhni

Get up

Amdamhan sesangi geudael junukdeulge

Mandeuni (That's funny) Gwaehnchanhni

Geunyang bol suga eobseo nan

Buldijigo kkaejyeodo myeotbeonigo ireona

Nalkarobge meotjike ireul naekoya

Maldeon ne yaseongeul boyeojwo

My boy

B-Bring the boys out

Girls' generation make you feel the heat

Jeon segyega neoreul jumogae

B-Bring the boys out

Wiipungdo dangdanghaji ppyeossokbuteo

Neon wonrae meotjyeosseo

You know the girls

B-Bring the boys out

Maret 2006,

"Kangin-ah, sebenernya kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tau tuh, si Hankyung ngajak kita ke tempat gak jelas, -,-" jawab Kangin malas.

"Iya mentang-mentang nggak ada kegiatan," kata Ryeowook.

"Weiss, jangan salah. Ini tempat kencanku sama Heechul," kata Hankyung.

"Omoo! Tempat kencan? Han, ingat Heenim itu laki-laki!" timpal Siwon.

"Memang kenapa kalo aku laki-laki?" tanya Heechul sambil memberi deathglare pada Siwon.

"Sudahlah, sabar aja sama si Cinderella itu," kata Kibum.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" kata Hankyung. Sampailah mereka disebuah, lapangan?

"Lapangan? Elo kencan di lapangan?" tanya Kangin heran.

"Kok mirip lapangan kemayoran (?) ya?" tanya Sungmin. Yang lain pada cengok lihatnya.

"Wah, bebas nih gue," kata Shindong sambil muter-muter kayak habis bebas dari penjara (?)

"Hyuk. Main bola yok!" ajak Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu ambil bola bekel (?) di tasnya.

NGUIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Eh, suara apa itu?" tanya Yesung. Yang ditanya malah sibuk sendiri.

DDUUUAARRRRR!

"MOOOOOO! EMAAAKKKK AATTUUUTTTT!" kata semua member lalu sembuyi di belakang Siwon *loh kok Siwon? Harusnya leeteuk! Author: suka2 gue dong! ( -_-)*

"Ayo kita lihat! Diarah asap itu!" ajak Siwon. Yang lain ngetuti (?) dibelakang Siwon.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

"Eh, ada yeoja?" tanya Kibum.

"Wah lumayan nih. Ayo dipilih-dipilih (?)" kata Eunhyuk. Hyuk sukses dapet jitakan Donghae.

"Haenaa! Jangan tindih guee! Elo berat taukk!" rintih Hyukki.

"Sangmiii! Elo injek kaki gue!" rintih Soohee.

"Aduhduh! Rambutku ketarik! Kalo keluarbukannya ada pintunya?" rintih Heemin.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Tanyanya nanti dulu! Kami kejepit!" kata Ranee yang kejepit Jewon dan Yunra.

"Biar kami bantu!" kata Kangin yang membuka paksa pintu pesawat. Setelah yeoja-yeoja itu keluar semua..

"Eh, kalian Super Junior?" tanya Yunra.

"Ne, nuguseyo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Baek Heemin imnida,"

"Kim Ranee imnida,"

"Choi Haena imnida,"

"Hwang Hyukki imnida,"

"Lee Sangmi imnida,"

"Park Soohee imnida,"

"Han Yunra imnida,"

"Kwon Soora imnida,"

"Jung Jewon imnida,"

"Kami kesini hanya berkunjung. Kita yeoja-yeoja dari masa depan," kata Heemin, lalu memasukkan pesawat yang semi hancur itu ke kapsul.

"C-canggih sekali, o,O" kata Heechul.

"Masa depan? Yang benar saja?" kata Hankyung.

"Haha, kalian masih cupu ya?" kata Sangmi.

"Enak saja! Ini tren masa kini," timpal Eunhyuk.

"Kalian terlalu terkenal di masa kami," kata Soora.

"Apa kami sebegitu terlalunya di masa kalian?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya, karena member kalian bertambah satu," kata Soohee.

"Sebenarnya kami mengunjungi kalian karena ingin kalian tetap bertigabelas," kata Ranee.

"Bertigabelas? 1, 2,... kami hanya 12," kata Ryeowook.

"Tadi sudah dijelaskan, member kalian bertambah satu! Kalian siap membuat lagu baru kan? Setelah lagu Twins dan Miracle?" tanya Haena.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Kibum.

"Lagu baru itu, berjudul U. Dan member kalian bertambah satu," jelas Jewon.

"Boleh tahu, siapa namja itu?" tanya Kangin.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Yunra.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Namanya bagus," kata Sungmin.

"Eonni, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku bosan disini," rengek Haena.

"Aish, kau ini. Malu-maluin tahu nggak?" omel Heemin.

"Gwaenchana. Kami ajak kalian ke dorm," kata Leeteuk.

"Ah, kamsahamnida Leeteuk-ssi," kata ranee sambil kedip2 mata geje.

"Elo ngapain kedip-kedip begituan?" tanya Jewon.

"Cuma mau caper sama dia aja kok. Oh bebekk! I'm coming!" kata Ranee geje.

"Elo manggil gue?" tanya Haena.

"Ihh, ge er lo!"

~oooOOOooo~

"Selamat datang di dorm kamii!" kata Hankyung, Shindong dan Eunhyuk

"Berantakan, -,-" kata Soohee.

"Ahaha, mian. Aku belum membereskannya, ^^" kata Ryeowook lalu mengambil vakum cleaner.

"Kalian pasti capek. Biar kubuatkan sup kimchi," kata Sungmin.

"A-ani. Kamsahamnida," kata Heemin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, si Cho Kyuhyun itu orangnya seperti apa sih?" tanya Yesung.

"Oh, orangnya seperti ini," kata Yunra sambil menunjukkan foto Kyuhyun yang terbaru.

"Dia adalah lead vocal yang ketiga," lanjut Yunra.

"ketiga? Berarti dibawahku dan Wookie dong," kata Yesung. Yunra mengangguk.

"Kalian akan terkenal keseluruh dunia bersama anak itu," kata Jewon.

"Mulai dari lagu U. Kalian akan mendapatkan penghargaan pertama," kata Haena.

"Bagus! Ayo kita ke SM Academy buat ambil anak itu!" kata Dongha eberapi-api.

"Jangan senang dulu. Dimasa kami, ada yang datang ada juga yang pergi," kata Heemin.

"Maksud?" tanya Heechul.

"Han, akan keluar dari Super Junior 3 tahun dari sekarang," kata Ranee.

"MWO? ITU NGGAK MUNGKIN!" bentak Hankyung.

"Itu sih terserah saja. Tapi yang jelas dimasa kami Han keluar tanpa sepengetahuan member lainnya dan menggugat SM Entertainment karena menganggap mengerjarodikan oppa," kata Hyukki. Hankyung pun langsung terdiam.

"Kami punya dokumenter videonya," kata Soohee sambil menunnjukkan handycm beritanya.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Kangin.

"Sebaiknya kau kurangi kebiasaanmu minum," kata Jewon.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya kangin.

"Setelah merilis album ke tiga, kau akan tersandung masalah perkelahian dan tabrak lari, yang membuatmu masuk penjara selama 3 hari. Dan pergi wajib militer untuk memperbaiki kesalahan," kata Heemin.

"Yang benar saja? Aku selama ini minum tidak ada masalah apa-apa," timpal Kangin. Sangmi lalu menunjukkan majalah tahun 2009.

"Separah itukah, Sangmi-noona?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tambah parah lagi," jawabnya singkat.

"Kajja, aku tidak akan minum lagi, -,-" kata Kangin.

"Horee! Kangin oppa tobat! XD" kata Ranee. PLAKK!

"Omo! Appo! T,T" kata Ranee.

"Silakan dinikmati kimchinya," kata Sungmin yang membawa nampan layaknya pelayan restoran padang (?).

Naega jail jal naga. Naega jail jal naga. Jail jail jail jal naga. Ehh, bom rata ta ta ta ta ta ta ta. Oh my god!

Suara telpon Jewon berbunyi.

"Biar kutebak, si Lady Heehee?" tanya Soora.

"Kenapa sih telpon mulu dari tadi? Yeoboseyo chagi..," kata Jewon lalu menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Eonn, aku mau ke SM Academy. Boleh ya?" bisik Ranee.

"Eh, aku ikut!" kata Heemin.

"Ne. Yeorobun, aku dan Heemin eonni ada urusan sebentar," kata Ranee.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sangmi.

"Oh, itu RHS," kata Heemin lalu menghilang bersama Ranee.

Heemin Ranee side...

"Mau ngapain ke SM?" tanya Heemin.

"Mau lihat Kyu, Cuma beritahu aja," jawab Ranee.

"Beritahu apa?"

"Kalo bikin ramen, airnya jangan banyak-banyak ntar jadi ramen Sungai Han,"

"Biar kutebak, kau belum beritahu Leeteuk kan?"

"Ahh, nanti saja lah kalau sudah kembali. Aku mau ngajarin dia masak,"

"Emang kamu bisa masak?"

"Wah, eonni ndeso! Begini-begini aku jago masak!"

"Oke oke. Arraseo. Gak jauh kan dari tempat ini?" tanya Heemin.

"Ne, sekitar satu km dari sini," jawab Ranee.

Setelah sampai di SM Academy, mereka dihadang pak satpam (?)

"Permisi, boleh aku periksa tanya?" tanya satpam brengosan (?) itu.

"Ne, boleh" kata Heemin.

"Sudah selesai, ngomong-ngomong baju kalian bagus,"

"Jangan urusi baju kami! Liaht bajumu, ada noda kopi (?) dibagian perut!" kata Ranee. Saat pak it memeriksa bajunya, Ranee dan Heemin langsung pergi ninggalin pak satpam geje itu.

"Wah, sarap loe! Jelas-jelas itu memang warna bajunya, o,O" kata Heemin sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tahu. Btw, ngapain sih urusin bapak-bapak? Udah brengosan, genit lagi!" timpal Ranee.

"Eh ada Jessica!" kata Heemin.

"Mana mana?"

"Itu, dia duduk di sofa! Arah jam 10!"

"Oh, dia belum operasi plastik kan?"

"Ne, masih kurang cantik. Bukannya jelek, tapi cantik gara-gara operasi itu,"

"Samperin yok,"

"Males ah -,-"

"Yaudah,"

BRUAKK!

"Aduh, omoo!" rintih Ranee.

"Mi-mian. Kami tidak liat jalan," kata Heemin sambil meminta maf kepada namja yang barusan ditabraknya.

"Gwaenchanaeyo," kata nanja itu.

"Eh, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ne. Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Pipinya masih tepos (?)" kata Heemin. Ranee mengangguk.

"Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu, Kyuhyun-ssi," kata Ranee.

"Sampaikan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya jangan disini, kita ke tempat lain," kata Heemin.

~oooOOOooo~

Di sebuah cafe,

"Jadi, ada urusan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oke, ini sedikit gila. Tapi kau harus tahu, kami ini yeoja dari masa depan," kata Ranee.

"Benarkah? Wah seperti mimpi saja :D" kata Kyuhyun girang.

"Oke oke, arasseo. Kami juga ingin memberitahumu bahwa sebentar lagi kau akan masuk kedalam member Super Junior," kata Heemin.

"Super Junior? Yang membernya banyak itu? Wah hebat! Kapan aku masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ranee melihat jam tangannya.

"Sekitar... 10 detik dari sekarang,"

10..

9..

8..

7..

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

DORR! *lho?*

"Permisi, dengan Kyuhyun-ssi? Ada surat dari Soo Man-ssi," kata pak-pak berjas.

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida," kata Kyuhyun sopan.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Heemin. Kyuhyun pun membuka isinya. Setelah melihat, matanya terbelalak senang.

"Kalian benar! Aku masuk member Super Junior!" kata Kyuhyun senang.

"Perhitunganmu tepat sekali, .-." kata Heemin. Ranee hanya tersenyum senang.

"Kyu, ayo ikut kami," kata Ranee.

"Hah, kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja," kata Ranee.

End of Heemin Ranee side...

"Eonni, kita nginep dimana?" tanya Haena.

"Dirumahku lah," kata Heemin.

"Lho, emang rumah eonni kosong?" tanya Soohee.

"Dulu rumah itu kosong, aku tempati saja," kata Heemin enteng.

"Berarti, angker donk, 0,0" kata Sangmi.

"Nggak kok," kata Heemin.

2 jam dirumah itu,

"Jewon, gimana hibunganmu sama Heechul itu?" tanya Soora.

"Mulai kangen-kangenan. Kasihan tadi dia dirumah sendirian," kata Jewon.

"Iya, kamu tinggal ke masa ini. Jelas donk," kata Yunra.

"Kalo kamu Yunra, gimana sama Kyu?" tanya Soora lagi.

"Dia kangen sama aku sekarang," kata Yunra berbinar-binar.

"Gantian, gimana nih sama Siwon?" tanya Jewon kepada Soora.

"Sehat-sehat saja ^^" jawab Soora enteng.

"Soohee sama Sangmi udah tidur?" tanya Yunra. Jewon mengangguk.

"Wah, ada apa nih? Ikut nimbrung dong," kata Haena dan Hyukki.

"Boleh silakan," kata Soora.

"Btw, Ranee sama Heemin eonni mana?" tanya Hyukki.

"DI garasi, betulin pesawat," kata Yunra

"Ha-ha-ha.. Hatchhi!"

"Eh, kamu alergi debu?" tanya Heemin.

"Ani, lagi waktunya bersin aja, eonn," kata Ranee.

.

.

Jigeum naega haneun yaegi

Neol apeuge halji molla

Ama nal jukdorok miwohage doel kkeoya

Naega yejeon gatji antadeon ne mal

Modu teullin mareun aniya

Nado byeonhaebeorin naega nat seolgimanhae

Neomu chakhan neonde neon geudaeroinde Oh

I don't know I don't know

Naega wae ireoneunji

Geutorok saranghaenneunde neon yeogi inneunde Oh

I don't know

Ije nal chatgo sipeo

Baby I'm sorry neowa isseodo nan lonely

Saranghagin naega bujokhanga bwa

Ireon motnan nal yongseohae

I'm sorry ige neowa naui story

Sarangiran naegen gwabunhanga bwa

Ne gyeote isseodo

Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely

Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely

Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely

Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely.

"Ada apa sih, dari tadi ngobrol sama Kyu, kamu galau terus," kata Heemin. Ranee menggeleng pelan. Heemin pun meletakkan kunci inggrisnya dan mendekati Ranee.

"Kajja, kalau kamu tidak mau cerita. Tapi luka tidak boleh disimpan sendiri," kata Heemin

"Ne, eonni..."

TBC~

Ge Je yah? Malah gubis *opo iku*

Minta LnCnya!~ ^,^


End file.
